Love You For A Thousand Years
by Namikaze Akane
Summary: Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato kedatangan kekasih masa lalu Minato. Ia juga akan tinggal dengan MinaKushi. Masa lalu kelam diantara mereka, membawa mimpi buruk yang tak dapat di lukiskan kata-kata. Kushina, harus banyak mengalah dengannya. Sedang Minato terus saja semakin mendekat. Bagaimana kisah cinta segitiga mereka? Akankah MinaKushi tetap utuh? RnR Minna-san!


Konbawwa Minna-san!

Pada malam ini, tepat pada tanggal 5 November 2013, Akane telah memberikan karya terbarunya untuk penggemar setia MinaKushi.

Sebuah cerita yang bisa dikatakann menyayat. Menggantikan 'New Life With Scarlet Strings'.

**Love You For A Thousand Years**

**Terinspirasi oleh roman fiksi, Ave Maria dan lagu Christina Perri A Thousand Years.**

**. . .**

**Love You For A Thousand Years © Namikaze Akane.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rated: T.**

**Character: Namikaze Minato, Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina, OC.**

**Languange: Bahasa Indonesia.**

**. . .**

Dua Namikaze itu sedang duduk di ruangan tengah apartement mewah yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha itu. Pasangan yang telah menikah selama 1 tahun itu memang dikatakan sebagai pasangan emas.

"Minato, kapan kau mau makan malam?" tanya Kushina sambil melepas celemeknya.

"Sebentar lagi Hime. Kau selalu menungguku, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Minato sambil menarik istrinya itu untuk duduk disampingnya, kemudian ia mencium dahi istrinya itu.

"Aku malah semakin lapar jika aku makan sendiri" kata Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dari pada istriku yang cantik ini kelaparan, lebih baik aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku" Minato kemudian bangun dan langsung membantu Kushina bangun.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Minato"

Mereka kemudian duduk di meja makan. Menu makan malam kali ini agak sedikit berbeda, sesuai dengan keinginan Kushina, yaitu Chicken Katsu, Onigiri, serta Sup Ikan.

Ting… Tong…

Kushina kemudian membukakan pintu apartementnya itu. Ternyata pengantar surat, surat dengan amplop berwarna coklat.

"Ada apa Kushina?" tanya Minato sambil mengelap mangkok.

"Surat. Tapi, aku tak tau siapa pengirimnya" Kushina bingung dengan surat itu sambil membolak-balikkan surat itu.

"Oh. Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku. Biar kubuka dahulu" Kushina kemudian membuka segel surat itu.

_Fujimine Mikasa_

_Teruntuk Namikaze Kushina_

_Senpai sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Konoha. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sementara, jadi bisakah senpai mengizinkanku tinggal dengan senpai? Kalau boleh, sms aku ya._

_Fujimine Mikasa : XXX-XXXX-XXXX_

_Aku akan tiba pada awal musim gugur._

_Arigatou Gosaimasu! ^^_

Deg…

Serasa tersayat, Kushina kembali memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya. Kemudian mengambil smartphonenya. Lalu mengetikkan, "AKU SETUJU. Kau boleh datang kapanpun"

Kushina kemudian meletakkan smartphone serta surat itu di meja. Ia kembali ke pekerjaannya di dapur. Minato kemudian mengambil surat tersebut, ia kaget dengan isinya.

"Hime, bisa kau duduk di sini sebentar?" tanya Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di samping ia duduk.

"Iya, sebentar lagi" jawab Kushina sambil menggantungkan celemeknya.

Setelah selesai, Kushina kemudian duduk di samping Minato.

"Baiklah, apa kau benar-benar setuju tentang ini?" Minato kemudian meletakkan surat itu di meja sampingnya.

"Iya, aku setuju" jawab Kushina sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin dia sudah tak memiliki perasaan padaku? Hn?" tanya Minato meyakinkan.

"Aku kurang yakin…" jawab Kushina ragu.

"Nah, lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau percaya bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, bukan mencintainya?" Kushina terdiam sejenak.

"Minato… Aku selalu percaya padamu, walaupun seluruh dunia ta mempercayaiku, termasuk kau sendiri" jawab Kushina mantap

"Sebegitu yakin kah kau akan hal itu?" Minato keheranan dengan sikap Kushina.

"Ya. Aku yakin, aku sudah hidup bersamamu selama 1 tahun, kenapa tidak?" Kushina kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Blam…

Minato pov~

Kushina, kau terlalu yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati sekarang ini. Dan aku agak sedikit ragu dengan perasaanku padamu, walaupun kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya selama satu tahun.

Ia, Fujimine Mikasa, wanita yang menawan bagiku hingga saat ini. Tak dapat kulupakan semuanya. Dan jujur, kau hanya menjadi pelarian bagiku, Kushina…

Normal pov~

Minato kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan kamar Kushina. Kushina sudah terlelap, selimut ia naikkan tinggi-tinggi.

Minato kemudian mengelus lembut rambut halus Kushina, rambut merahnya yang mendominasi warna kasur itu. Minato tersenyum tipis, sembari menatap wajah Kushina. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan wajah Fujimine Mikasa, mukanya yang mirip dengan Kushina, tetapi berambut kuning panjang bergelombang.

Minato kemudian bangkit dan mencuci mukanya. Ia menyesal dengan semua hubungannya dengan Mikasa dahulu. Ia kembali menyuci mukanya berkali-kali. Rambut kuning serta kaos biru tua yang ia pakai basah karena ia menyipratkan sedikit air ke lehernya.

'Minato… Kushina lah yang menjadi ratu hatimu, bukan Mikasa'

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, langsung memasukkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal itu. Semenit… dua menit… sepuluh menit… dua puluh menit… ia masih tak dapat tertidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat.

Kushina kemudian menggeliat ke arahnya, langsung saja di peluknya Kushina. Ia menenggelamkan semua fikirannya dalam kehangatan serta aroma tubuh Kushina…

. . .

Sentuhan halus itu membangunkan Minato dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sang istri yang membangunkannya, sang istri yang ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya.

"Ohayou, Minato" sapa Kushina sambil membuka gorden.

"Ohayou, Hime" balas Minato sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Minato kemudian menyikat giginya dan menyuci mukanya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap sarapan hari itu, spagethi serta sup ikan.

"Hari ini apa kau mau pergi, Kushina?" tanya Minato setelah mengelap mulutnya.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin menyiapkan kamar untuk Mikasa. Mungkin setelah kau pulang nanti, kita bisa makan malam di sini bersama-sama" kata Kushina sambil mengangkat piring serta mangkuk ke tempat cuci piring.

"Oke, makan malam di rumah. Menu spesialnya, masakan himeku tentunya" goda Minato. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi himenya.

. . .

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya, Hime"

"Iya, kau juga"

Minato mengecup dahi Kushina lembut. Kemudian membuka pintu, dan menghilang dari hadapan Kushina.

"Jaa ne, Minato-kun" kata Kushina miris.

Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar tamu. Mempersiapkan kamar untuk Mikasa. Kamar dengan nuansa biru itu, ditata Kushina dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Ting… Tong…

'Hn? Siapa yang bertama sepagi ini?' batin Kushina.

Ia pun kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu. Seseorang berambut kuning panjang bergelombang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ohayou, Kushina-senpai" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ia adalah Fujimine Mikasa…

. . .

Ting…

"Jadi, kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina sambil menyajikan waffle buah.

"Ya, sudah selesai. Aku pindah ke Konoha karena aku kangen dengan semua yang ada di sini. Termasuk masa-masa kita di KHS dulu"

Deg…

Kushina terdiam, mengingat semua hubungan Minato dan Mikasa dahulu. Saat di KHS, Minato dianggap sebagai pangeran karena ketampanan dan kecerdasaanya, sedangkan Mikasa adalah seorang putri pengusaha kaya yang diibaratkan seorang putri. Sedangkan Kushina hanyalah seorang siswa berprestasi yang tak memiliki latar keluarga yang cukup baik, maka ia sering di perumpamakan dengan seorang rakyat jelata.

Mereka dahulu menjalin hubungan sangat mesra, walaupun Kushina sudah sering mendekati Minato, tetapi Minato hanya menganggap Kushina sebagai sahabat biasa. Banyak orang telah menasehati Kushina dahulu, bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kushina-senpai" Mikasa yang merasa di cueki akhirnya memanggil Kushina.

"Hn… Eh… Iya?" Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ti… Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan daun Momiji di halaman belakang sekolah dulu" jawab Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto berwarna coklat, seperti daun momiji. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah daun yang di tulis spidol, dan sudah di pilox agar mengkilap.

"KYAAA… Bagaimana-senpai membuatnya?" tanya Mikasa kagum.

"Aku mengambilnya setelah acara kelulusan dahulu. Lalu aku menuliskan semua harapanku di dalamnya" jawab Kushina sambil memerlihatkannya pada Mikasa.

"Senpai memang paling hebat. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang, senpai masih saja kreatif"

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Mikasa. Lagi pula, sekarang kau bukan kouheiku, jadi jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku ini masih muda! Asal kau tau itu"

. . .

Ting…

Pesan singkat masuk ke smarthphone Minato. Minato yang sedang bekerja kemudian menoleh ke arah layar. 'Himeku' sudah pastilah bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat adalah Kushina.

'Hn? Sebuah pesan dari Kushina?' batin Minato sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

'_Minato, Mikasa sudah datang, jadi makan siangnya kita batalkan ya?. Tertanda, Kushi'_

'Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah datang. Bukannya ia bilang ia akan datang pada awal musim gugur?' Minato bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

. . .

Kushina sekarang sedang memasak makan siang untuknya dan untuk Mikasa. Mikasa sedang berada di kamarnya merapikan semua barangnya.

_Minato-kun… Minato-kun… Aishiteru…_

Ringtone smarthphone Kushina yang agak aneh itu berbunyi. Ringtone itu sengaja ia buat sendiri, karena ia sangat senang dengan kata-kata 'Minato-kun… Aishiteru'.

"Moshi-moshi. Ne, ada apa Minato?" tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Moshi-moshi Hime, apa benar Mikasa suda datang?" Minato langsung membicarakan Mikasa.

"Iya dia sudah datang. Oh iya, sekarang aku sedang memasak makan siang. Apa kau mau makan siang di rumah?" tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Aku? Ng… Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seorang wanita yang amat cantik. Ia datang kepadaku tadi pagi" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A… Apa? Si… Siapa orangnya itu? Hah?" Kushina kemudian memegang pisau di tangannya erat-erat.

"Namanya… Kalau tidak salah… Namikaze Kushina" Sontak perkataan Minato membuat Kushina menjadi agak sedikit marah.

"A… Apa-apaan kau ini Minato? Kau membuatku hampir saja menjadi pembunuh" kata Kushina sambil mengayun-ayunkan pisau di tangannya.

Minato kemudian tertawa lepas, ia bisa membayangkan jika istrinya itu sedang marah. Mungkin saja jika Minato ada di apartementnya, ia akan di bunuh Kushina.

"Ya sudah. Jadi ia sudah datang. Apa kau tidak merasa risih dengannya? Sementara aku ini adalah mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Minato antusias.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku, mempercayaimu sepenuh hatiku. Tak ada yang dapat menggoyahkan isi hatiku ini" jawab Kushina santai.

"Wah, semakin aku mendengar kata-kata itu, semakin ingin aku menciummu sekarang" Kushina yang mendengarnya kemudian mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Su… Sudahlah! Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu itu!" perintah Kushina, sambil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baiklah. Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne"

. . .

Mikasa pov~

Minato… Tak ku sangka kau mudah sekali melupakanku. Apa bagimu, aku tak berarti lagi? Aku sungguh merasa sangat sakit dengan percakapan antara kau dan Kushina. Kau benar-benar melupakanku.

Aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakanmu Minato! Jadi, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk merebutmu kembali!

Akan aku buktikan, aku akan merebut Minato darimu, Kushina!

. . .

Minato pov~

Kushina, aku bermimpi kau akan meninggalkanku. Semakin aku mengingat semua mimpi itu, semakin tersayat hatiku ini. Mikasa, aku juga masih mengingat saat kau meninggalkanku dahulu, hanya karena perintah orang tuamu yang ingin menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu anak pengusaha juga.

Flash back~

Saat itu, Mikasa memanggilku ke taman daun Momiji yang ada di belakang sekolah. Musim gugur ini sudah mulai dingin, karena musim dingin tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

"Mi… Minato!" Mikasa berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

"Kenapa, Hime?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan melupakanku?" tanyanya spontan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini? Bukannya sudah jelas jawabannya?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau menjawabnya" pintanya memelas.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji"

Kemudian kami terdiam sejenak. Masih dalam keadaan Mikasa yang memelukku. Dedaunan itu gugur satu persatu.

"Minato…" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan memaafkan semua kesalahanku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu. Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku selama ini. Buat apa meminta maaf?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Aku… Mungkin… Akan bertunangan dengan orang lain" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menangis dalam dekapanku.

Hancur sudah semua kenangan dan semua harapanku pada Mikasa pada waktu itu. Ia menangis dalam dekapanku. Aku masih berdiri tegak dengan keadaan tak mempercayai semua yang terjadi saat itu.

Kemudian ia melapaskan pelukannya padaku. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Dengan secepat kilat ia mencium pipiku dan berlari ke arah hall KHS. Sungguh teganya ia saat itu padaku, menginggalkanku sendirian di akhir musim gugur itu. Aku tersungkur ka tanah.

Aku mengambil salah satu daun momiji itu, lalu menghancurkannya dengan rasa sakit hati. Tanpa ku sadari aku menitikkan air mataku.

. . .

Kushina pov~

Semuanya sudah selesai ku bereskan. Sekarang aku akan berbaring sebentar.

Uahh… senang sekali rasanya tidur di kasur nyaman ini. Seumur hidupku, mungkin kasur ini yang paling nyaman. Aku kembali terlena ke masa 6 tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat Mikasa meninggalkan Minato.

Aku sedang lewat di atas jembatan penghubung yang berada di atas taman daun Momiji. Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku sangat sedih. Minato yang sedang memeluk Mikasa erat. Aku hanya bisa berdiri diatas jembatan ini. Melihat dua manusia itu, bermesraan di tengah gugurnya daun Momiji.

Tak lama, Mikasa meninggalkan Minato sendirian. Ia menangis, meninggalkan Minato yang shock. Minato kemudian tersungkur, kemudian menangis dalam diam.

Sakit rasanya melihat Minato menangis sendiri seperti itu. Ingin rasanya saat itu aku ada untuknya, memeluknya dari belakang, dan memberikannya support. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa kami saat itu hanyalah sahabat, tidak lebih.

2 minggu kemudian, tepat pada saat pesta perpisahan. Minato menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman daun Momiji. Ia menunggu di sana dengan sebuah lentera. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kuning.

Rambutnya yang jabrik itu ia sisirkan rapi ke belakang. Setibanya aku disana, ia langsung menarik tanganku lembut, dan menyuruhku duduk di bangku yang penuh dedaunan yang sudah gugur. Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku.

"Kushina. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini kau menyukaiku, setulus hatimu. Tetapi, aku adalah seorang manusia yang egois, hanya memikirkan kepentinganku sendiri. Aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya orang yang pantas menjadi pendampingku itu hanya kau" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dari senyumnya, aku tau bahwa ia sedang menutupi kesedihannya.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku hanya bisa mengiyakannya. Karena memang ada rasa suka sekaligus rasa ingin melindunginya, aku rela hanya mendapatkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

Ia kemudian menarikku dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku langsung tepat di bibir. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya padaku saat itu. Tak pernah aku bayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia membantuku berdiri. Aku hanya bisa melihat senyum tipisnya saat itu. Ia selalu berusaha melindungiku. Walaupun itu hanya membuatnya sedikit repot.

Minato, kau benar-benar lelaki paling baik yang pernah kutemui…

**TBC**

Oke, chapter 1 cukup ampe disini. Karena kalau kepanjangan, chapter 2 bakal kasian ngantri untung perform.

Oh iya, untuk penggemar setia MinaKushi Pairing, sudah ada fanbase untuk pairing ini.

** MinaKushi_Fans **yeay!

Plis follow, ya Minna!

Don't forget! RnR flame juga boleh!

Jaa ne~


End file.
